


The one with the traffic jam

by Suphomie



Series: The chimera pack [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Dysfunctional Family, Fighting, Multi, PDA, Pack Dynamics, Traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While driving home, the pack gets caught in a traffic jam in separate cars before a full moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the traffic jam

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if you guys like this or not, please comment if you do! Thank you so much :D and if there's any scenario you'd like to see, please leave a request

Theo taps on his steering wheel as the he rolls the truck to a stop.

"What's the hold up?" Hayden says from the back seat, leaning foward to look out the windshield to the long traffic jam.

Theo huffs. "Great, this is exactly what we needed," he says, as Hayden sits back down next to Liam in the back.

Josh next to Theo looks up from his phone and says, "there was a car crash a few miles up."

Theo sighs again. "Perfect." He mutters, "any of you feeling the moon yet?"

Josh shrugs, shaking his head. Hayden says, "not really," then turns to Liam. Who's eyes are glowing gold.

"Um.." He mutters, trying to blink a few times to get his eyes back to normal, "only a little. I'll make it."

Theo gives Liam an unsure look, then looks out the windshield at the impending sunset.

___

Stiles hits the breaks of the jeep as Theo's truck in front of him comes to a stop.

Stiles furrows his brows. "What the hell," he mutters, pulling out his phone to call Liam, who's in the car in front of them.

Tracey next to him huffs impatiently, and Stiles shoots her a glare as the ringing on the other line stops and Liam answers, " _hey._ "

"Hey," Stiles says back into the phone, "what's going on?"

" _There was a car crash a few miles ahead_ ," Liam responds. Murmuring can be heard on the other line, then Liam says, " _Theo wants to talk to you._."

Stiles makes a face. "Put him on the line."

Shifting can be heard, then Theo's deep voice asks, " _How's Tracey doing? Is she shifted yet?_ "

At the mention of her name, Tracey reaches foward, grabs Stiles wrist, causing him to cry out, and she pulls his hand over so the phone is to her ear.

As Stiles mutters a chant of 'ow' over and over, she says, "Theo I can feel it, what do I do?"

" _Just relax, okay? Try to focus on your anchor, and close your eyes, alright? We'll be back home soon._ "

Tracey growls and says, "if we don't get back soon I'm gonna eat Stiles."

Stiles makes a face as Theo on the other line says, " _Just hang tight,_ " before he hangs up the phone.

Tracey lets go, and Stiles violently rips his hand back, cradling his abused wrist.

"Just drive Tracey today, he said," Stiles says, bitterly mocking Theo's words from earlier today, "it'll be fine, it's a short drive, he said."

"I really will eat you," Tracey says back.

___

Malia lets out a confused growl when the cars in front of her come to a complete stop in the middle of the highway.

She turns to Corey with a concerned look. He says back simply, "Josh just texted me, there was an accident up ahead."

Malia huffs in annoyance, and takes her hands off the wheel.

"Are you feeling the full moon?" Corey asks, glancing outside at the setting sun.

"No," Malia says simply, turning to the boy.

"Oh," Corey says awkwardly, "yeah.. Me neither."

Corey turns away out of sheer awkwardness, and Malia taps on the steering looking for something to do.

After an uncomfortably long amount of time, Corey mutters, "so.. You were a coyote for half your life. That's kind of cool."

"I don't like to talk about it," Malia says back. 

Corey widens his eyes. "Oh, yeah, totally," he mutters, sinking into his seat.

____

Liam and Hayden giggle from the backseat, causing Josh to groan from up front while Theo fiddles on his phone, ignoring them.

"Your hands are so small," Liam says, as he plays with his girlfriends hand.

Hayden giggles. "No, your hands are just freakishly big."

Liam laughs, and they start comparing hands. "They're so tiny," Liam says, "you're such a tiny person."

"Yeah but in a cute way," Hayden corrects him, smiling.

"Yeah of course in a cute way," Liam mends, "you're the cutest-"

"Can both of you please shut up?!" Josh yells, turning back on the couple that are draped all over eachother, "we're all stuck in this car, and you're both making me want to tear my ears off!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," they both mutter. 

Josh sighs in relief. But, in a second Hayden whispers sarcastically, "Whoever gets with him is a lucky girl."

"That's it!" Josh yells, then he agressivly unbuttons his seatbelt and tries to launch into the back, eyes glowing purple.

Theo easily pushes him back into his seat. "Can you all stop fighting?!" He scolds, eyes glowing red in warning.

"He started it-" Hayden tries.

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it." Theo interupts firmly, "now both of you apologize to eachother."

"Sorry," both Josh and Hayden mutter, crossing their arms.

Theo rolls his eyes, and looks back out the window to the quickly darkening sky.

___

"..Sooo.." Corey says, tapping uncomfortable on the door. He and Malia never talk. Ever. 

"Yeah?" Malia says awkwardly, turning to look at him. 

Corey bites his bottom lip. ".. You like riddles?" 

Malia squints her eyes and tilts her head. "W-what?" She asks, making sure she didn't hear him wrong.

"I- I just know this riddle.." He says quietly, "it's- it's when- okay, so it goes like what gets bigger.. The more you take.. Away.."

Malia squints her eyes tighter. ".. I don't like riddles." She says.

Corey nods and quickly looks away, wishing that the traffic would pick up already.

____

Stiles taps impatiently on the steering wheel, pursing his lips in boredom. Tracey next to him shoots him a glare.

Tracey clenches her hands into fists and stares out the window, trying to drown out the sound.

Stiles starts to tap harder. Not exactly to annoy her, but out of sheer and utter boredom because Stiles cannot sit still for long amounts of time.

Tracey growls, staring at the full moon now visible in the sky. 

"Yo, dude," Stiles says, stopping his tapping. Tracey looks over with a growl.

"What?" She grinds out, voice rough.

"Your scales," Stiles says. Tracey looks down at her body and sees that she's beginning to uncontrollably shift.

Stiles reaches out to touch her but she grabs his hand roughly and shoves him away with a low roar.

"Shit," Stiles mutters, reaching out to grab the phone in his pocket.

___

"Can you feel it yet?" Liam asks Hayden as they both sit crisscrossed in the back seat, holding hands.

"Yeah," Hayden says nervously back. 

Theo's phone rings in his pocket, drawing his attention away from the full moon. He picks it up and holds it to his ear.

"What's up?" Theo asks, leaning against his seat comfortably.

" _She's going crazy, Theo, she's shifting, what the hell do I do?_ " stiles says over the other line, panicked.

"You'll make it," Liam says lovingly to Hayden, kissing her hand.

Hayden smiles. Josh from the front seat gags.

"Come on, Stiles, you helped Liam and Malia with their shifts, just talk her down," Theo says into the phone, ignoring the talking of his other passengers.

" _It's different this time,_ " Stiles says, " _She hates me, I'm not gonna be much help_."

Theo huffs into the phone. Liam leans in to kiss Hayden. Josh sees through the rear view mirror.

"Ew, guys, really?!" He shouts, moving to look at them.

Theo covers his other ear with his hand, annoyed, and says, "Stiles, please, just handle this?"

"What's your problem, Josh?!" Hayden yells back, pulling away from her boyfriend.

"My problem is that you two are grossing me out!" Josh yells back to them.

" _Oh, god, she's shifting Theo- her tail is out!_ "

"You're just jealous that we have eachother and Tracey never even talks to you!" Hayden yells.

Josh growls, eyes shifting a bright purple and teeth growing out. Liam shifts as well, protecting Hayden.

Theo growls low in his throat, annoyed himself. His eyes glow red and he lets out a loud roar, shaking the truck a bit.

All his betas cower, unshifting at the growl of their alpha.

"Everyone shut up!" He yells, eyes fading from red back to blue, "Hayden and Liam, wait until we get home, Josh stop acting like a dick."

All the betas look down, muttering their 'sorries' and 'okays'.

Theo takes in a feel breath and puts the phone back up to his ear. "I'll be right there, alright, hang on."

Theo hangs up the phone, gives all his betas a scolding look and hops out of the truck into the night.

"You started it," Hayden mutters in the back.

"I did not!" Josh yells back.

___

Corey taps gently on his knee, glancing out the window. Theo is walking out of his truck to the jeep on front of them. Corey makes a confused face. 

"What do you think he's doing?" Corey asks, turning to Malia.

Malia tilts her head, watching as Theo leans into the window on Stiles' side of the car. "I dunno. Probably just couldn't go ten minutes without talking to Stiles."

Corey snorts. Malia smiles in surprise. "Yeah," Corey says back, "for an alpha he's really codependent."

Malia laughs, loud and clear. Corey smiles as well. They've made progress. Finally.

"Remember that time that he went away for a week?" Malia asks, "and he called Stiles every two seconds to check up?"

Corey laughs at the memory, even though he doesn't even actually remember it.

Both of them smile at eachother. Their conversation wasn't exactly funny or anything, but they both know that this is serious progress in their relationship.

"Do you like music?" Corey asks, hand hovering over the radio.

"I love music," Malia says over enthusiastically. 

Corey smiles again and clicks the radio on.

____

Theo walks over to the jeep, to the open window on Stiles' side. Stiles is pressed up against the door, and Tracey is almost fully shifted, growling at him.

"Ah, thank god," Stiles mutters, sighing in relief as Theo leans into the rolled down window.

"Tracey," Theo says in a stern voice, making the kanima turn to him and hiss. 

Theo flashes his red eyes at her. She clenches her jaw shut. "Tracey," he repeats, "tell me what your anchor is."

Tracey's jaw twitches. Stiles squints in confusion, as Theo continues, "If you want to control your shift, you have to say it out loud, Tracey. What's your anchor?"

Tracey lets out a huffed breath. Her mouth opens as if she's about to say something seound her fangs, then she shuts it again.

"Say it." Theo commands in a firm voice.

Tracey finally opens her mouth and mutters something very faint under her breath.

"Again." Theo demands.

Tracey's clawed hands rip into the seat handle she's clinging onto as she mutters, "The pack."

Stiles' eyebrows raise in surprise. Theo nods and repeats, "Again."

Tracey takes a deep breath, eyes transforming back to human as she says clearly, "The pack."

Theo nods once again. "Good. Now think about that. Repeat it over and over."

Tracey nods, scales fading off of her skin. "You'll make it," Theo says. He places one hand on Stiles' shoulder then starts to walk back to his truck.

He glances at Malias car behind him and is surprised to see both Malia and Corey lip-syncing to a cheesy pop song. He shakes his head and continues to walk.

Stiles let's out a breath he was holding. Tracey relaxes a bit into her seat.

".. So technically I'm your anchor." Stiles says after a few moments of silence.

Tracey growls at him, "If any of this ever leaves this car, I will rip your intestines out."

"Noted," Stiles says, pursing his lips.

He reaches for the radio, but as soon as he turns it on, Tracey punches the entire radio and breaks it. Stiles sighs.

After twenty more minutes of sitting in the traffic, the cars start to move.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave requests for new ones!


End file.
